Texts From Tony
by SilverHeart09
Summary: Texts from Tony Stark to Pepper Potts during the Avengers movie :) Now with replies! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_My brain would literally not shut up until I wrote this. So here you go, enjoy :)_

_Please review!_

* * *

To: Pepper Potts

From: Tony Stark

CAPTAIN AMERICA'S UNIFORM IS RIDICULOUSLY TIGHT. Remember when we went to that charity fundraiser and you told me off for wearing my really tight pair of jeans that epically show off my perfectly formed ass? HIS WAS TIGHTER. You could see everything, EVERYTHING. It was something I never want to see again :P

And no, before you say anything, I didn't geek out or fanboy or anything, although I may have been grinning behind the mask, but that's between you and me ;)

Also I repulsor-ed Loki in the chest for you, don't say I never get you anything :)

Did I mention I totally saved Capsicle's ass? He was getting _owned _and I totally saved him, I'm that awesome.

Anyway, so far I'm not getting why dad yacked on and on about him so much, he just seems really… for lack of a better phrase… up his own ass. Not the sophisticated man of action like me :)

Anyway, gotta go, I'm getting glared at by Capsicle, apparently I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on Mr Rock-Of-Ages over there. Also, his helmet is stupid. _Really _stupid, he looks like a cow.

Chat to you later babe :)

x

* * *

To: Pepper Potts

From: Tony Stark

I JUST HEAD-BUTTED A NORSE GOD IN THE FACE AND HE HEAD -BUTTED ME BACK SO HARD I WENT FLYING. LIKE FOR REAL.

Now I have a headache :( Also, his arms are REALLY big, he must be on some kind of Asgardian steroids. And before you have a go at me for not playing nice, the reason I head-butted a Norse God in the face is because he captured Loki and flew off with him. And get this…

While me and Point Break and Capsicle were sorting it all out, guess what Loki did?

NOTHING AT ALL.

Seriously! He just sat there and watched! Cause he obviously isn't up to anything, greasy haired hermit that he is :P God (or Thor) only knows why we then BROUGHT HIM BACK TO THE HELICARRIER. That _can't _have been a good idea, I tried to point it out but hey, no-one ever listens to me.

Anyway, I have to go explain to this muppet-heads why Agent Barton stole the Iridium, it's a stabilising agent. _Obviously._

TTFN :)

x

* * *

To: Pepper Potts

From: Tony Stark

I JUST MET DOCTOR BANNER! LIKE BRUCE BANNER! I JUST MET THE HULK! AAAAHHH! :D :D :D

BEST. DAY. EVER. He's so _awesome. _We're gonna be ScienceBro's, which is totally a thing before you say anything. He's so smart and awesome and we totally confused the hell out of Cap when we were talking about the quantum tunnelling effect and heavy ion fusion and all the sciencey stuff and he just sat there like: o_O It was great fun :) Now we're in the SHIELD lab trying to find the Tesseract, well Bruce is, I'm hacking into the database, something doesn't smell right and it isn't the gone off packet of biscuits I found under a cupboard. Well it may be, but there's something else not smelling right as well. I will keep you updated, have fun flying to DC, try not to miss me too much :)

Chat 2 u l8ter - this is the stupidest thing, who the hell came up with it?

x

* * *

To: Pepper Potts

From: Tony Stark

So Legolas blew up the engine and I have to now try and get out there to fix it. Seriously, whoever designed this flying surfboard had no idea what they were doing. There's a _flight deck _that leads into a _motor. _SERIOUSLY?!

Also, I really do not like Steve, not one bit. Sacrifice play my ass.

Chat later

x

* * *

To: Pepper Potts

From: Tony Stark

Baby, this isn't something I'm going to do by text, I want to talk to you, I miss you. Give me a call when you get this, it's about Phil.

Tony

x

* * *

To: Pepper Potts

From: Tony Stark

So I'm pretty sure that Loki is using your baby to power the Tesseract so myself, Capsicle, Natashalie and Legolas are heading over there now. Bruce Hulk-ed out and went after Natasha, she's fine but he's missing somewhere on the ground. So is Thor, Loki tricked him into getting himself locked in the cage which he then ejected. He's a God though so he should be okay.

And Agent Barton is fine now, Natasha smashed him on the head so he's cool.

I have a feeling something is about to go down in New York so make sure you get far away, okay, Pepperpot? I don't want anything to happen to you.

Be careful,

x

* * *

To: Pepper Potts

From: Tony Stark

Loki just threw me out a window, I'm fine, but now I'm really pissed off.

Thought you should know.

T

x

* * *

To: Pepper Potts

From: Tony Stark

I'm kind of hoping you'll answer the phone but if not, there's something I want to tell you.

I love you, _so _much. Like, epic amounts. Also, I'm flying a nuke into space and there's a chance I won't make it back so you need to know the truth. I have always loved you, your smile, your hair, your bad-ass attitude, you've taken such good care of me and you need to know that I appreciate it, if I make it back I'm never letting you go, ever.

Also, you can have the other 88%, you deserve it.

Bye baby

xxx

* * *

To: Pepper Potts

From: Tony Stark

I'm not dead! :D We saved New York, kicked Loki's ass, back in time for tea, or Shawarma as the case may be.

I _really _miss you, please come home soon? And ignore the Loki-shaped dent in the floor, that's totally Hulk's fault. By the way, Hulk caught me when I fell out the sky from space, so we're best buddies now.

Also, I meant what I said before.

I love you,

xxx

* * *

To: Pepper Potts

From: Tony Stark

Just as a heads up, there may be a few sweaty and exhausted superheroes crashed out on the floor when you get back. I've had a shower, so you have no excuse to not come and cuddle me.

Love you,

xxx

* * *

To: Pepper Potts

From: Tony Stark

I love you. And I _may _have just sung the element song with Dr B.

See you soon :)

(And that thing you whispered in my ear is still happening)

xxx

* * *

_So who wants a 'Replies From Pepper?' :)_

_Please review! They are like candy and rainbows._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ask and you shall receive :) AND OH MY DAYS EVERYONE ASKED. So here you go, sorry it took so long and hope you enjoy the fluffy sugary goodness. Toodle pip :)_

_Please review!_

* * *

From: Pepper Potts

To: Tony Stark

How could I possibly forget _those _pair of tight jeans? Even the _men _were taking pictures. _Lots _of men were taking pictures, you may have turned a few men gay that night Tony Stark. I honestly cannot picture how Captain America's trousers are tighter, seriously, it just doesn't seem possible to me.

And of course you geeked out, I'd expect nothing less :) Thank you for repulsor-ing Loki for me, it's much appreciated :) Next time you want to do something for me you can give me a hand filling out paperwork :) Or you can buy me shoes, just saying. And well done for saving Capsicle, are you _really _calling him Capsicle? Not to his face I hope :P Actually I bet you are, that would explain why he's (as you so eloquently put it) _up his own ass. _Try not to confuse that with _pissed off because you gave him a stupid nickname._

Are you SERIOUSLY _not _keeping an eye on Loki? Honestly Tony I have no idea how you're still alive sometimes :P WATCH HIM, HE WANTS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD.

And now with the cow mental imagery in my head, I'm going to watch _Big Bang Theory _and put my feet up :)

_Behave,_

x

* * *

From: Pepper Potts

To: Tony Stark

When I read this, I literally spat my glass of wine across the floor. WHY DID YOU THINK HEAD BUTTING A NORSE GOD IS A GOOD IDEA?! I don't care if he stole Rock-Of-Ages it is still a STUPID THING TO DO. Good god if Thor doesn't kill you I'll do it myself! Maybe the reason his arms are so big is because he's a GOD. FFS TONY STARK DO YOU NEVER THINK?! ARGH. Take some painkillers and go sit in a dark room for a while, and say hi to Phil and Natasha for me.

Loki's behaviour does sound VERY suspicious. I'm still mad at you for _head-butting a Norse God in the FACE _but be careful, try not to get yourself killed.

And obviously it's a stabilising agent, I totally knew that.

Play nice!

x

* * *

From: Pepper Potts

To: Tony Stark

I swear you're more excited about meeting Dr Banner than you are about meeting Captain America! Although I can see why, I'm not sure having you in the same room as each other is a good idea, you already manage to blow up enough things on your own.

And be nice to Cap! You're not doing yourself any favours by confusing him. Although I do wish I could have seen his face when you and your 'ScienceBro' were in science mode, that's just between us though :P

Remember when you left that chicken in the fridge for 3 months, REMEMBER THAT? That was the worse smell I have ever come across in my LIFE. Only you would try and hack into SHIELD, just make sure they don't catch you doing it. I'm pretty sure hacking into secret government agencies is… oh what's the word?... oh yes… ILLEGAL. And I await your updates with baited breath.

I'm missing you already :)

I don't know who came up with that, but it's silly. Bye Tony :)

x

* * *

From: Pepper Potts

To: Tony Stark

LEGOLAS?! Seriously? You've resorted to _Lord of The Rings _names now? Argh this is why people find you arrogant and condescending.

Seriously? A flight deck leading into a motor? That's actually a thing? Send me a picture.

FOR GOD'S SAKE BE CAREFUL!

Sacrifice play? You're going to have to explain that one to me, and please don't sacrifice yourself for someone, I would miss you too much.

Be careful Tony,

x

* * *

From: Pepper Potts

To: Tony Stark

I miss you too. I'll call you in 5 minutes, I'm just talking to the president of Dell, I hope everything's okay.

Miss you,

x

* * *

From: Pepper Potts

To: Tony Stark

Please please please _please _be careful. _Please. _I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sure Bruce and Thor will be okay, concentrate on taking care of yourself.

At least Agent Barton is okay, although smashing him on the head seems a bit un-necessary, I'm guessing I missed something.

I'm fine, I'm about two hours from DC, well out of New York airspace, you concentrate on keeping yourself alive.

Be careful,

x

* * *

From: Pepper Potts

To: Tony Stark

YOU ARE GOING TO LEAD ME TO AN EARLY GRAVE I SWEAR.

I'm guessing there's a big Tony-shaped hole in the window then? At least you put those bracelets to good use, but getting thrown out a window is so not what I meant when I told you to be careful.

_Kick his ass _from me. No-one but me should get to throw you out the window.

Take care of yourself,

x

* * *

From: Pepper Potts

To: Tony Stark

Tony? TONY?!

* * *

From: Pepper Potts

To: Tony Stark

IF YOU EVER EVER EVER DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN.

DO NOT _EVER _DO THAT AGAIN.

I've ordered the pilot to turn around, we're heading back to New York now, zoning be damned I am seeing you first.

Since when have you liked Shawarma? And warn Bruce I am going to hug him so hard when I see him, after slapping you across the face obviously.

WHAT Loki-shaped dent?! Not in our BRAND-NEW floor?!

I love you too, so so so much. DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN.

Don't you remember my comment early about not sacrificing yourself? I WASN'T JOKING.

See you soon, love you too

xxx

* * *

From: Pepper Potts

To: Tony Stark

Thanks for the heads-up, I'm glad you're all okay. And don't worry, you will get cuddles after I slap you for making me think you were dead.

Love you,

xxx

* * *

From: Pepper Potts

To: Tony Stark

Oh Tony :) See you soon. Get JARVIS to download the video feed for me, this I have to see.

Still love you,

(and yes it is)

xxx

* * *

_Please review lovely people! :D_


End file.
